A Deadly Game
by archivewriter3
Summary: Eva is a street Pokémon in the Slums of Vegas, living alongside thousands like her. She is the key in a war that the Street is about to fight with 'Civilization'. Even the gods observe her, pairing her with a family that is nearly torn apart from her presence. In all, the deadly game rages on, and the Eevee has to make a choice that will break one world and save the other.
1. Chapter one

**Chapter One**

An Eevee slept peacefully on a few rags in a run-down shack. She smiled in her sleep as she dreamed of a home with flowers around it and all the assorted Berries she could eat.

A Zoroark with a Metal Claw in place of a left paw and blue denim shorts grinned evilly as he stepped out of the shadows. He stopped smiling for a second when the Eevee's ears twitched to the sound, but that was soon ignored as he was there for a reason.

"W-wha?" The Eevee yelped in surprise as her hind legs were pulled into a standing position.

She looked behind her and saw a silhouette against the moonlight. She visibly paled as her eyes focused and she saw the Street Lord. She wanted to scream, but was cut off by the Dark-Type.

"If you scream, I'll _have_ to kill you, runt." He hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

The Eevee nodded solemnly and bit hard into her red neckerchief. Her instincts guided her, wanting to move her body with her permission, and she surrendered all control to them.

The Zoroark smiled larger than ever as he undid his belt and unzipped his shorts.

That was a _huge_ mistake.

The **Double Kick** that the Eevee slammed into him left him dazed and doubled over from the pain. Her instincts had saved her yet again and she quickly took off into the night, not even looking back.

The super-effective move didn't keep the Zoroark down for long, and he soon cursed loudly as he had been fooled by an Eevee of all Pokémon. He quickly corrected himself as it wasn't just any Eevee; it was _her_.

"I'll get to you myself, Eva. Enjoy our little game for a while longer..."

 **A.N:** **I'm gonna take a break from most of my other stories; I'm going into restoration mode for most of the books that I used to write. All of them are pretty roughed up, so I'm gonna transfer them here.** **This is a pretty short chapter, but it will pick up starting with the next one. Expect an update this week. If I type fast enough, I might even post them both!**


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter Two**

Eva drowzily stumbled as she walked on the streets of Vegas Den city's slums as the sun woke up from its slumber and steadily started to rise. She had stayed up all night on the streets which wasn't an irregular thing, but this time she was avoiding Fang and basically any other Pokémon, which wasn't exactly easy for a Pokémon who wasn't a Dark or Ghost-Type.

She sighed with relief as she saw a lit-up Lanturn sign that read, 'Sonny's Pictures. Treats sold inside.' The exhausted Eevee weakly pushed open the door with her front paws and entered the wooden building.

Sonny was a Smeargle that was mon-napped early on in his teenage years and forced to be a test subject for various hard drugs. He later gained resistance to the drugs and was to be discarded, but he knocked out his captor's with various moves that he had sketched from his experiences; Sleep Powder, Extrasensory and Nightmare to name a few. He loaded a cart full of the various drugs and their recipes and moved out, establishing himself in Vegas Den city as a seller of hard drugs and cocktails at night. He was more presentable by day; he sold his services of superb likeness painting for reasonable fees.

Eva saw unconscious Pokémon all around her as she walked on, most of whom were either drunk or drugged. The Eevee remebered that she used to be a part of this nearly every night until she got a job as an errand Pokémon in a small establishment that sold various oddities. Shaking off the thoughts, she scanned her surroundings for her friend, Vicky.

She found the Vulpix asleep with a Houndour who was still on and _in_ her. Gently nudging the Houndour off, Eva's body shuddered with strange desire as she saw the seed spilling out of Vicky, who groggily regained consciousness.

"Urf... I feel so full back there... (Yawn) Oh... Hi, Eva." Vicky stated lazily, stretching which led to more seed spilling out.

Eva's body shuddered again and the Eevee had to supress her desire as she wildly wondered how warm and soothing a Fire-Type's seed would feel during the cold of the night.

"Morning, Vicky. I see that you... Enjoyed your night. Lucky." Eva strained, trying her best to be cheerful as well as keep desire out of her voice.

"Oh, the Houndour? We got high together and the rest is a bit... Fuzzy. I'm going to a fountain to clean up- wait a sec, what happened to you?" She giggled before gaining a concerned look as she noticed her friend's demeanour.

"It was Fang again..."

 **(Time Skip)**

"What would Fang gain by raping you? You sure that it was him?" Vicky asked, quite confused.

"It was him, alright. He's the only Zoroark in these parts of Vegas, and with a Metal Claw at that." Eva assured, rubbing her muzzle on a rag.

The two had each gotten two half-baked Oran Poképuffs as breakfast for about 50 Poké, and were now at a local fountain, shamelessly washing off. Others were there as well, doing the same thing, so it was obvious that they were all used to it. The water was never clear, but it was at least free and available to all.

After washing off, the duo went to the Dump, where slum dwellers went to to empty their bowels. Grimer, Trubbish and Muk loved the place, and the Poison types happily ingested the filth, making the place smell putrid as they moved around. Hunkering down, Vicky and Eva did their business and headed towards the markets.

That's when _he_ appeared.

Macho was a bully, no doubt about it. Who could blame him though? He was sponsored a bit by Fang himself and not too many psychics stayed in the slums, meaning the Machoke could roam and 'tax' without resistance.

"Hey! Vulpix and Eevee! Where'd ya come from?!" He called in a loud voice so they couldn't feign not hearing him.

Eva had already started walking in the other direction when he yelled. Vicky used one of her tails to hold her friend back with a pleading look before turning around swiftly. Eva reluctantly followed. They walked back to the Superpower Pokémon, who was clothed in a pair of torn jean shorts, a power-save belt and a dirty singlet that was small and tight enough to show his muscles.

"We came from the dump, Macho." Vicky said courteously, waving her six tails slowly.

"D'ya pay dump tax for the week?" He asked, smirking.

"N-no..." Vicky squeaked, looking down.

"You took all the money I had yesterday, Macho. It's enough for both of us." Eva growled, surprising Vicky as well as Macho.

Vicky's eyes widened a bit as her friend said those words. Eva was still looking defiantly at the Machoke, who quickly composed himself.

"You act tough, Eevee. Too bad it's all act. I'll let this slide this once, you weak normie." He huffed, grinning to show his yellow teeth.

Something snapped in Eva's head when he said that. As a normal type, she was weak to Fighting type attacks, but that didn't necessarily mean she was weak. Images of the fights and close calls she experienced flashed by, making her see red.

"RAAAAAHH!" Eva **Snarled** , making Vicky jump and Macho flinch.

Right before the Machoke could even retort, Eva used a burst of speed to close the distance between them before **Biting** hard on Macho's leg, drawing blood.

"Stop, Eva!" Vicky yelled while backtracking to a safer distance, knowing that her friend was getting into trouble that she might not walk away from.

Eva didn't heed her friend's warning and instead backflipped away from a **Rock Smash** which added a new pothole to the ground. She didn't notice in her anger that a Machop and Sneasel were closing in.

"Eva! They'll kill you!" Vicky screamed, still standing a good ways away.

She was only submissive to those she knew would clearly be suicide to oppose, and Macho was one of those characters for a reason.

His gang.

Macho slammed a stronger **Rock Smash** into the spot Eva had been standing on moments before. Gritting her teeth, Eva used **Take Down,** slamming her entire body into Macho's side. The recoil felt was nothing compared to Macho's pain. The Machoke was clutching his left side and had doubled over in pain. Eva wanted to **Tackle** him, but her instincts told her that he was faking. She kept her distance, but didn't see the incoming danger until it was too late.

A grey fist slammed into the side of her head, sending her flying into a market stall. The pain Eva felt was mind-numbing but she still yelped in pain as a claw raked her side twice, drawing blood, flesh and fur.

With her senses failing and her vision swimming, she really didn't register being dragged, neither did she register being slapped across her face.

"If...try this shit...Kill you, bitch." Eva managed to hear before she was slugged in the gut and tossed to the ground, blacking out instantly.

 **(Time Skip)**

When Eva woke up, the first thing she notice was the pain. Her wounds were licked clean, but no amount of licking would help her with the pain in her gut region as well as the numbness of the left side of her face. She would survive it; Pokémon normally survived injuries more greivous than hers, but street Pokémon had to heal faster yo survive infections; they adapted killer immune systems. Eva could already feel the numbess fading.

The next thing she noticed was her location. She stood up shakily and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a grey cloured building which had various old paintings hung on the walls alongside items like Lagging Tails, Dragon Scales and Iron Balls. A set of footwear for different Pokémon was on a display rack in the corner, and the small windows were open, letting in slightly polluted but neverthless 'fresh' air into the building. Eva realized where she was and her eyes widened in surprise.

 **Second Chapter done, folks! Third's on the way! I'm loving my speed right now.**


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter Three**

Seymour was in front of his antique shop, pacing to and fro, while his wife, Mia, was trying her best to make her husband understand that helping their errand girl who was the right thing to do. So far, the Persian was getting nowhere with the Zangoose.

"Whatever you say to me, it's all the same; our errand girl -who as a street Pokémon thankfuly comes cheap- is brought here by a Vulpix who tells us that she -the Eevee, not the Vulpix, mind you- had been injured in what I deduce to be a street brawl. Without asking for my consent, she drops her off and runs off, shedding obviously **Fake** **Tears,** which affected you greatly -kind heart you are, my darling-. You bring her inside -in the presence of out customers, mind you!- and if that was not enough are now asking me to spend our hard-earned money to purchase medicine for her! Absurd!" Seymour ranted at length before looking straight at the womon that was his wife, who was tired of pleading and had moved on to the big guns; Charm and Attract.

Her skillful execution clouded her husband's judgement almost instantly as she then purred and seductively walked around him, rubbing against his khaki shorts which instantly had a bulge appear.

"M-Mia, dear... T-there are Pokémon around, they're s-staring..." Seymour whimpered, trying his very damnest not to pull off his shorts and take her there.

Mia must have known this because she sighed and then gracefully strutted into the antique shop, beckoning her husband with a flick of her tail. Once they were inside, that all ended as a certain Eevee was staring at them, mildly embarassed as she had seen everything. Seeing her made Seymour regain his senses as well, albeit partially.

"E-Eva! You're conscious! You shouldn't stand, sit." Mia said, concerned.

Eva did as she was told, and breathed a sigh of relief when she found out her rump wasn't injured. She did wince from the rest of her wounds, which earned Seymour an unexpected killer **Glare** from his wife, paralyzing him for a few moments in fear.

"F-fine! I'll buy her some medicine! But it's going out of her pay..." Seymour agreed, fearing that Mia might actually hurt him.

 **(Time Skip)**

Eva was looking for Vicky in one of Vegas' s many Squares. She was wary of any Machop around, as he/she could be in cahoots with Macho.

Seymour had bought a few bottles of Berry Juice and Eva gulped them all down. It wan't really medicine, but it was all she needed to get back up and running. In a few minutes she had healed of her wounds. What's more, they weren't taken out of her paycheck, but she was to take a full day off to fully recover.

Eva could still recall the pleading look in Mia's eyes as she told her tale; the Persian said that she had lived in the streets as a Meowth for a long time until a kind but creepy Honckrow took her in. He taught her moves and techniques that she would need to survive on the streets and for no reason also gave her money, saying that she was helping him fulfill his last mission. She helped him out whenever she could, and he told her stories, stories of the Pokémon world's various Golden Ages; the times of exploration, the time of Humans. Eva was enthralled by Mia's stories that she passed down from Mage(The Honckrow) and always wanted to learn more from the Persian, but she used a trick, she said, a hook that made her want to come back to see Mage every day; she always said things in parts.

Eva was told- no, _begged_ not to go back, no matter the temptation. She could still be her, but had to learn to communicate with the 'civil' Pokémon. She was told that if she went back, there would be pain; her street mind is a fine line between a Feral and Aware Pokémon. Such a mind would initially Thirst for something more than what was before her, and until she found it or her Street mind eventually won the battle, she would do crazy and potentially _dangerous_ things.

Eva stopped in her tracks as she remembered those words. Mia was right; she would never have dared to stand up to Macho, let alone attack him, because she knew that he had a gang. The Thirst that she described had taken a hold of her; she was angry at Macho not just for taking her money, but for being such an pain in the ass in the first place, meanwhile she had lived without such thoughts for years! She had to learn more, hence she _had_ to go back.

Eva decided that she would at least try to go over to the more civilized areas of Vegas for a little 'field trip' of sorts, but until then, she had to find Vicky. The Vulpix was virtually the only friend she had in the whole of Vegas Den city, and she needed to first thank her before anything else; on the streets, it was usually every mon for themself. Those that were strong enough and high enough in the hierachy usually formed a possé that looked out for each other, but apart from that, kindness and goodwill was rare. That's why she valued Vicky so much; she could put the little trust she had for another Pokémon in her. They looked out for each other despite the situation, although they wouldn't risk their lives for one another; they were friends, not mates.

That was why when Eva saw Vicky snuggling with the Houndour from earlier, she felt like she just had what Mia called a brain fart.

"V-Vicky?" Eva asked instead of stated, unsure for a second or two if that was her friend and not some random Vulpix.

She looked the Vulpix over in an instant; generic in every way except the fact that a few centimetres of fur was missing from her tails -a Gulpin bit down on her tails and completely consumed the fur as well as a layer of flesh before Vicky roasted it to oblivion with her **Ember** three weeks ago- and a matching red neckerchief on her neck. It was Vicky.

Vicky stopped to look at Eva with a shimmer in her eyes that Eva could've sworn wasn't usually there.

"We're becoming partners."

Eva half-choked, half-gagged when she heard those words while Vicky and the Houndour sniggered. While Eva was trying her best to correct the problem by coughing, Vicky took the liberty to explain herself.

"You'll probably ask why i'm doing this, but I have a reason. It's simply a matter of trust... and trysts. Doom here is good enough at both." She explained before using three tails to slip under the Houndour in question, who grinned.

Recovering from her shock, Eva tried to understand her friend; this was Vicky, the commitment-shunning, sex-loving, carefree Vicky, suddenly settling on a guy.

"Well, it seems like-look out!" Eva started, suddenly yelling and leaping out of the way as an Umbreon knocked Doom -he had pushed Vicky out of the way- to the ground.

Other Pokémon yelled madly at the Umbreon, who ran like one pursued by Yveltal himself. He had good reason though, because a pair of Scizor soon burst into the square with one holding a pair of Inhibitor Cuffs.

The sight of the Policemon made at least three-quarters of the Pokémon there to scatter, not excluding Eva, Vicky and Doom.

Meanwhile, the Umbreon had reached an uncompleted building and had cleared the local ghost Pokémon out. The gang's success depended on the sack of documents that he had stolen. Feeling pleased with himself, he lay down to rest and lick his wounds clean.

Suddenly one of the Scizor passed by the building, making the Umbreon tense up. He quickly ran to the shadows, but a few Ghastly there refused to give up the spot. A **Shadow Ball** later they were, but by then it was too late.

"Halt!" The Scizor ordered, rushing in with a **Quick Attack.**

 _ **Arceusdamnit!**_ The Umbreon thought as he dodged a **Fury Cutter** by a hair.

He turned around a gave a swift **Double Kick** to the Scizor, but it did little more than slightly dent the metal carapace of the Bug/Steel Type. It did give him leverage for a backflip so he could fire a **Dark Pulse** at the other Scizor who had come in. The move stopped the Policemon in his tracks, but that was it.

Running into the shadows didn't help at all, since one Scizor knew **Foresight** and the other had on a pair of X-Ray Specs.

After getting hit with two **Fury** **Cutters** and and **X-Scissor,** the Umbreon was a bloody mess, but he had actually managed to hurt one of the Scizor moderately.

"You're coming with us, you street dog." The less injured Scizor growled, clamping on the Inhibitor Cuffs.

"I don't think so..." A sinister voice growled back from the darkness.

 **Embers** shot out from all sides, roasting the Bug/Steel Pokémon due to their double disadvantage against Fire. The more injured Scizor died immediately from the onslaught of hellish flames, but his comrade was made of tougher stuff; his armor was melted in a dozen plus places, his insides boiling and the rest of him charred, but he was still alive.

Fang stepped out of the shadows with claws drawn and a malicious gleam in his eyes, followed by four Houndour, whose muzzles were still smoking. The Zoroark was impressed by the Policemon's endurance, and for once, he decided against hiding such.

"Pretty nice. So nice that if I were you, i'm certain that i'd be dead. It's too bad you're a fucking Policemon; you would have been useful." He praised with a blank face.

"The papers, Fang." The Umbreon wheezed, limping over to hand over the small brown sack.

"Good, Dusk. Boys, take 'im to Gem and have her patch him up. Tell her I said so." Fang ordered, smirking as he looked into the sack.

"Bluuurk... What...would you want-Kaaa. With those papers, Z-zoroark..." The Scizor managed to cough out.

Fang smiled evilly and crouched to whisper something to the dying Scizor; four words. Four words that foreshadowed something big... So big that the Scizor's one remaining eye widened in disbelief and fear. So big that the gods would have to stop and observe.

"I. Want. Your. World."

With that he **Metal Clawed** the Scizor's head clean off, grinning at the face whose look of horror remained etched into it as the last eye lost its light.

 **Booyaka! Booyaka! Third chapter donzo! Now to move onto another story; this'll be updated latest by next week; I promise.**


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

**Chapter Three-point-five**

On the top of Temporal Tower, a certain Dragon of Time was reviewing the time flow. What was normally a routine check that was sometimes boring, sometimes intriguing... But what soon caught his eyes was staggering. The Legendary focused on that one strand that was the most common outcome of all this, and right after he expanded it, for the first time in over eons, he felt confused and unsure of what to do.

He thought of sending out a call through time to Celebi, but as soon as he thought of it, the Time Traveler Pokémon appeared through a portal, sweating and wide-eyed.

"Imsorryiwouldhavecomesoonerbutiwasprotectingmyforestwhenyougavethecall!" She spouted off all at once, startling the mighty dragon, who quickly regained his composure.

"Celebi, there is no time to waste..." He began with an air of authority, "Whaddya think we should do; i'm stumped." He finished with a whine as he hung his large head.

"O-oh! You're asking... For _my_ help, my Lord?" Celebi stuttered, amazed.

"Yes! Look at the time strands from here; they all lead to one apocalyptic conclusion, and don't even get me started on the ones stemming like weeds because every important Pokémon in their society can change hundreds of lifetimes with a single action...

As Dialga ranted on and on, Celebi smiled. She loved it when her Lord was like this; it reminded her that he was still just a Pokémon under all that power and majesty. She _did_ remember why she was called here; her Lord needed her help, and she was going to try her best to do just that.

"U-umm, my Lord... What about this one?" Celebi asked, shyly pointing at a strand of time that looked a bit broken.

"Oh, that's just a spout-off..." Dialga said dismissively.

"Ohh..."

The Dragon of Time picked up on the sad tone of the little time traveler and shook his head solemnly, realizing that he had asked for help and she had tried to do so.

"Let's take a closer look, Celebi." He coaxed, nudging the downcast Grass/Psychic type with his large head.

"R-really? O-ok!" Celebi stuttered, looking up at her lord and blinking away a few tears that threatened to leave her glassy-eyed.

Celebi wasn't really that good at time manipulation, so she had to use physical gestures to aid herself; she looked like she was doing the breaststroke as she delved deeper into the time strand.

"I wonder... Have you ever tried asking _Heart-of-the-crescent-moon_ for help? I see that this Eevee is gonna need some help, and since she can delve into dreams without causing a nightmare, she can see who's gonna be the best for the Eevee." Celebi suggested.

"Ugh, fine." Dialga said, rolling his eyes as a flash of soft pink revealed the very Pokémon that was the subject of the conversation.

"Why, hello, _dragon-spirit-of-time._ " Cresselia greeted, nodding at Dialga with an eye smile

"Let's cut to the chase, _Heart-of-the-crescent-moon._ Can you search the minds around her?"

"Ugh! You and your brothers _were_ always stuck-up with the rest of us. Except _Shadow-of-the-full-moon_ , the lucky 'mon always has a blast with _Beyond-space-and-time._ To answer your question; I _can_ look into the minds of the mortal Pokèmon to find allies suitable for young Eva." Cresselia answered with a glare.

"Good. Then do it-" Dialga began, only to be cut off by Cresselia.

" _Buuut!_ I cannot do anything else except give suggestive dreams to such Pokèmon. _They_ will do the rest."

"Ugh, fine! Just do what you will." Dialga huffed, turning his head up haughtily.

"My Lord..." Celebi squeaked.

Seeing the pleading look in the tiny Time traveler's eyes, Dialga swallowed his pride.

"Will you... _Please_ search the minds?" He asked as nicely as he could manage.

"I will, that is all I wanted to hear." Cresselia answered, nodding before disappearing in a flash of pink light

Just then, the time strand that Celebi had pointed out started to thicken and branch out without the Time Dragon's notice.

 **I apologize for the long wait, life happened, and I just got a free day off work, although a burial isn't such a good way to go about it... The next chapter should be up somewhere around this week or the next. Promise.**


	5. Chapter four

**Chapter Four**

Belle tipped her slightly large straw hat back as she reclined on a red lawn chair on the small lawn of her home on the more decent district of Vegas Den City.

Simply put, she was a 26-year old Gardevoir. She had a blue sash around her waist and a silver armband on her right forearm, signifying she was married. Her finishing touch was the little rose in her hat.

She smiled as she remembered her husband; Blight, a pretty tall Frogadier. He had forsaken his ninja clan in order to marry her, which wasn't a pleasant thing to do when you had to deal with a disappointed Greninja father and a bunch of other trained, lethal ninja Pokémon. Still, he took the risks and married her. Forget romance novels; watching your husband-to-be fighting off a lair of Ninjas sent to 'eliminate the threat to the clan', was the most alluring thing ever!

Bella felt warmer down there when she also remembered how they consummated their marriage, but she quickly shook off the thoughts because her children, in specifics her daughters, might pick them up.

Due to this, her mind drifted to her kids.

Harley, her first child, was now 15, entering swiftly into the world of sexual maturation. Pokemon had now started maturing more like the near-mythical humans that had once roamed the world an uncountable number of years. This meant a few weird changes on evolution; Belle kissed her Kirlia child goodnight and walked in the next morning on a young, fresh and slightly small Gardevoir who was sporting bloomong 'features' and a higher grasp over her Psychic and Fairy abilities. Her Life Fabric dress was still readjusting from the evolution, and had left her in a very... Vulnerable situation. Luckily, Belle was there to share some Life Fabric with her.

The results from that had left Belle and Blight in very uncomfortable situations; she was quickly becoming independent from her parents, which was to be blamed on her being a Pokémon which basically programmed itself to be self-sufficient as often as possible, but being a highly sensitive and social Pokémon as a Gardevoir made her want to make her family bonds become stronger, putting her in a very awkward state of mind. Blight was totally at a loss on how to deal with the situation; in the ninja clan, sentiments and emotion were not encouraged there. This left Belle to deal with the mess on the mother-daughter, same species front. Blight _had_ suggested that he could invest in getting a 'friend' of his; a Shedinja called Heart for its lack of it, to 'watch' Harley. Belle knew that would mean spying on Harley and confronting any admirers with lethal force, so she refused.

Her second daughter and youngest child, Tina, was five and a source of another worry to Belle.

The Ralts was born under very _mysterious_ circumstances, to say the least. New technology finally allowed Egg Groups to at least be mostly ignored thanks to a few Ditto 'willing' to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, so Blight and Belle could actually have children. Due to the fact that Gardevoir gave birth to love young, Belle was expecting pain during childbirth. To everyone's shock and surprise, the tiny- that was the feature used to name her- Ralts simply teleported herself out, placenta and all. Till date, no one knew how she had, managed to grasp the concept of a Teleport, let alone use it, but one thing was for sure; Tina was nearly considered as mute, and was a child-genius, leading her family to call her the Sage. She was nearly as powerful in psychic prowess as her mother, but was all the more silent and brooding for it. She didn't socialize much, and was usually only seen talking when talked to. To top it all off, she was so formal that it made Belle think she was living in an office. Whenever she _did_ start a conversation on her own, it was usually with her mother, and not on normal subjects;

"Mother, I wish to speak with you." She would say, making Belle flinch at the monotony in the little Ralt's voice.

"Y-yes, What is it, dear?" Belle answered, desperately wishing for someone to barge in, but everyone stayed away when the Sage was talking to her mother.

"Seeing as our Life Fabric is formed out of dead skin and fibers infused with fairy energy to keep it together, why can't we make more for ourselves and other Pokémon who need them? Such things would be seriously helping 'mons." She would ask as an example, smiling sweetly with a cute tilt of her head, which was rendered useless by the kind of question she was asking.

"I-i don't really know..." Would be Belle's usual reply, as well over 90% of Tina's questions were unsanswerable by the average 'Mon.

Her second child and only son, Blu, was nine and was a bit zealous in his ambitions, but otherwise fine by Belle. The worry lay with Blight, for Blu was a Froakie. Belle shivered as she remembered the weakness and awkwardness she felt with the fact that she laid an egg. Shaking such thoughts off, she continued her reminiscing. Blight's father, as beforementioned, was a Greninja, but what was _not_ said, was that he was the clan's leader. There was no eligible son of his to rule the clan, which meant it would go to another well-trained warrior's bloodline once he died, so he pounced on the opportunity h saw in his grandson, seeing that despite his emotional mother's genes, the 'spirit of the ninja' had nonetheless been passed on into him.

And passed it had. Blu spoke, acted and lived ninja. He was beaming stealthy in absolutely _everything_ he did- which was pretty annoying when Belle had to put him to bed because he would literally disappear to 'train' everyday without even her husband being able to find him- and took to training and fighting like the two acts were a necessity such as breathing. His grandfather happily came over to take the boy over for training with the rest of the hatchlings once in every five days- to his dismay and Blight's relief- where he would return in the dead of night to deliver a bruised, exhausted, unconscious _but_ smiling Froakie to his parents. Riverrush, as Blight's father was called, had even gone so far as to 'christen' Blu as Swiftwave, which he would always call him by.

Belle wondered for a moment on how Rei was coping with that, but since a moment was not enough for recollection of her husband, her thoughts wandered to him.

As was said before, Rei was a Frogadier who had forsaken the ninja way to marry Belle. He initially had a lot of problems adjusting to a 'regular' life as much as one living in Vegas could afford, but he had persevered. He was always up before any single one of them at around Arceus-knows-when, to go to work in a big plantation on the outskirts of Vegas where he hacked and slashed to his heart's content alongside Scyther, Pinsir and any other 'cutter' Pokémon that would come. He would return in the evening with a smile on his face, but more moist than he usually was. He was never too tired to sit and listen to the kids and help Belle in cooking, after which there would be some... Unsayable actions occurring later at times.

He was veeeery affectionate with Belle, and didn't hide it in the least, not even from the kids. To be honest, Harley was always too embarassed to dwell on such matters and the two younger ones didn't care; Tina was more mature than Belle would ever beam and Blu was more focused on training to go 'eeww' at them. He kissed and sometimes even fondled her on nearly any occasion with absolutely no shame. Belle always blushed heavily when he did it in front of the kids, but made no significant complaint or effort to stop him.

A loud neigh broke her thoughts, making Belle frown as she sat up from her comfortable position. She walked over to the back of the house, where her constant pain in the ass awaited her; Dash the Rapidash.

He was a Wild or Feral Pokémon that was well deserving of his name... Before. Now, he was quite nearly a liability as he now had a 'sleeping disorder' as Blu jokingly called it. Dash had a knack for going to sleep anywhere, anytime. Belle had been to every Feral 'expert' in the city that she could afford, and not one of them could cure Dash's problem. Once, the Rapid ash had been drawing their cart at night, and just slumped. Blight jumped down with his blade hilt primed into a Night Slash, but instead of finding a tranq. dart or a Pokémon using Hypnosis or Spore, he found the Rapid ash willfully whinny-snoring!

Something about one of her blank dreams reminded her that it was time to hear some news via Meta-Magnus Communication, Belle peeked in the house to see that everything was in order, hopped into the cart with a silent prayer that Dash wouldn't stop on the way, and took off into the street.

 **Holy shit I'm done! It was a hard fight with procrastination, but I won! The time was also stretched due to the fact that I didn't have any access to the net for a few days, as well as me drowning in the backlog of emails from my Yahoo account. To say the least, I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter... I'm out of manuscript and I just shelfed the stuff. One down, about twelve or sixteen to go!**

 **GROAN...**


End file.
